


Stories Forever Intertwined

by Captain_Chesker



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance | BSAA, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Night Terrors, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, Post-Traumatic Amnesia - PTA, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 18:31:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15030719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Chesker/pseuds/Captain_Chesker
Summary: "Chris...It appears our fates are forever intertwined"





	1. Chapter 1

Chris looked out the large window of his office at the BSAA HQ, The sky was clouded and farther off in the distance he could see a storm....  
'Something doesn't feel right......that feeling of.....something bad was gonna happen or....something is coming,......that bad feeling before the storm'  
The large brunet thought to himself looking around the city that was below, something was coming and it wasn't just the storm....he could feel it and call it a gut feeling but he's felt this feeling before...He knows  
what it intakes but...he wasn't going to indulge in that thought cause it wasn't possible....He was there when he saw the down fall....He _killed_ it with his partner.....There's no way and he wants to leave it at that but the gut feeling was a nagging one and he knew that if it was nagging that the storm was far worse then it looks of being.

\------

The molten rock finally stilled as the storm had begun to shower the volcano with a strong down pour. One strong hand clasped the edge of the volcano as he slowly lifted himself up and free from his molten resting place, heated skin coming in contact with the chilled down pour should have felt like a relief but he didn't feel relief at all, his _master_ shown more and this time twice as strong, death has tried to grasp at him again but it failed a second time and he woke with more hated and anger then before. Slowly he stood on the outside of the molten rock bed that was suppose to be his final resting place and slowly stumbled a bit down the side of the volcano towards the sea before stopping at the edge where the waves where gently brushing up against the volcano, glowing red eyes slowly closed as he took in a deep breath of the chilling cold air that the storm provided and with no holding back he let his voice scream out into the storm of a dead sea that surround him.

\------

Chris sighs softly as he continues to look out the window at the approaching storm, The meeting had lost his attention and interest the moment the soft sound of rain began to tap against the window, the forecast said it was going to storm for a few weeks or maybe even the whole month if it continued at this heavy state. The gut feeling he felt this morning never left him as the hours passed in the meeting and by the end of it Chris had grown tense and unsure as the feeling grew with it. He couldn't stop his mind from drifting off and thinking about it, 'He couldn't have survived that is impossible...but knowing him....he never really failed to surprise him with coming back from the grave..' He thought as he looked out at the dark clouds slowly rolling over and coming closer towards them 'I know i only feel this when _he_ isn't truly gone...but it's impossible....i saw him _die_.....' Chris slowly holds his chin in his hand as he covered his mouth a bit as he began to think more into his thoughts that had been eating at his nerves the entire meeting. Chris groaned low as the hours went by in a flash and it was already dark outside, he had been sitting in his office thinking of nothing but of what his gut feeling was trying to tell him and denying all possibility that _He_ had survived what happend in the volcano, he was truly trying to convince himself that it wasn't possible and that what he was feeling was probably the weathers doing or so he hoped it was. Chris drove home in silence listening to the sound of the rain as it poured down on his car as he drove to his apartment, it was his private place off base he got so he could spend some time off base and with Claire whenever she chose to visit him. Walking into the apartment Chris still felt tense and soon thunder roared announcing that more of the poor weather was coming and that it wasn't just a shower storm but a thunder storm, 'it's not the worst...it's yet to come...' he mumbled to himself as he walked into the apartment and closed the door behind him not even bothering with the lights as he walked to the porch and looked outside at the dark clouds. "....Where are you....i know _you're_ still out there..." 

\------

Wesker sighs as he slowly relaxes himself having wasted most of his energy climbing out of the lava and then to walk down the side of the volcano without falling and landing on his face by tripping or stumbling and to top it all off he screamed a lot of his energy out into the dead of night with a calming sea that wasn't matching the state of the weather, thunder roared in response to his earlier cry like it was telling him it heard his cry of hatred and sense of need for realism that he had survived death yet again. Heated skin and scared body had healed the damage done by the blast and magma but the same couldn't be said about his skin, patches of black littered his chest,forearms and bits of his neck and jawline, while the prototype had regenerated and fixed the damage done another story could be said about the patches of black mass made by Uroboros. He could feel small remnants of Uroboros still inside his system but it wouldn't last long from what he could tell, the massive amount of heat from the volcano had killed most of it if not all of it and what remained was what had bonded to him making his chance at survival a bit higher then normal. His plan had failed again and he lost all his work again..... and by one individual who he despises the most of all...  
' _Chris_...'  
He knew he should've killed him years ago but for some unbeknownst reason he couldn't and it was still a mystery to him as to why he didn't do it when he knew he had so many chances before...so many times before where he could have killed Chris and succeed in his plans but never once did he and he'll never really understand why..., A loud roar of thunder interrupted his thoughts and soon he slowly realized the error of his situation, He was in the middle of no where and had no way of telling how far away from the main land he was but with that came another roar of thunder and with this one there was a faint sound mixed in, A far off boat in the distance was heard making it's way to it's destination, Luck was shinning a bit for him as he faced in the direction of the boat, This was the first step of many and he was ready for the long journey it was going to take, He had a new plan, one that was different from the rest and this one wasn't going to fail he'll make sure of it.

\--- _A Few weeks later_ \--- 

"Sure is raining up a storm Captain"

"Yeah..."

"Everything okay?"

Chris sighs before looking at his first Lieutenant with a soft smile, "Yeah Piers, i think the weather might just be getting to me" he glances out the window to the left of them and frowns a bit, it wasn't the honest truth but it wasn't a lie either, The weather had be playing a bit with his mood as of late and he can't seem to shake the gut feeling either and that had caused him some restless nights of paranoia and a bit of late night drinking.

"It's been raining for a few weeks now, think it's ever gonna lighten up?" Piers looks at his Captain with a bit of concerned expression, Piers could tell something was wrong with Chris and that it wasn't just the weather, he'd seem to be more tired and exhausted looking the past few days and hasn't been doing a great job of hiding it either.

"Maybe but forecast says it's gonna get better in the coming weeks hopefully" He says through a yawn stretching in his office chair before picking up his coffee cup and drinking that warm liquid in hopes of waking himself up.

"Maybe you should go home early Captain, i can take care of the rest of the paper work"

"Nah theres no need Piers it's fine i can handle it" He gave him a bit of weak smile hoping that it was a convincing one, it wasn't.

"Chris...i can tell you haven't been sleeping well that's like your fourth coffee since you got here and you keep falling asleep almost going to get more"

"You've been watching me?" Chris looks at him frowning and at hope of changing the subject from himself to something else, He knows he's been having issues sleeping and doesn't want to bring others to worry about him but he knew better then to try to hide things from his Lt cause he had sense like a hawk and if something was wrong with him Piers would be the first to ask him if he was okay.

"Yes and you've been losing sleep, Chris go home, i don't want you passing out on your office desk" Piers hated admitting to having watched Chris but he couldn't help that his senses where warning him and telling him that something was wrong with the Captain, he could just tell from the first time he noticed Chris looking exhausted and sluggish coming into the HQ.

"You're not gonna leave me alone until i agree to leave, are you?"

"I'm sorry Captain but i'm worried about you and i bet the others are too"

Chris looked at Piers straight into those hazels eyes of his and saw the determination in them, he wasn't going to win this fight no matter how hard he try, With a low but audible sighs Chris laid his pen down and placed his coffee cup in it's normal spot on his desk before he rubbed his eyes tiredly in defeat, "Fine." Once he looked up he saw Piers lighten up with victory that he won their little argument and stood waiting at the door for him to get his things to leave.

"I'll walk you out Captain"

Chris shakes his head as he got up from his chair with another stretch leaning back a bit, "No Piers it's fine you don't have--"

"Captain."

"Uggh i'm not gonna win against you am i?"

"Not until your well rested!"

Chris lets out a loud sigh as he picks up his keys and walks over to Piers grabbing his coat too tried to continue the argument with younger man who walked out of the office in front of him only stopping and turning back to make sue that he was following him.

\------

Wesker inhaled sharply as he awoke from his nap he unconsciously came to taking, pain coursed through him sharply as he came to full consciousness, sleep was never a thing he really needed anymore ever since what happened at the mansion but he couldn't help that sometimes even he a self proclaimed god couldn't help but pass out when things seemed so content and peaceful that it was okay to drift off but it never came down to being that easy cause for one the storm outside was a loud one and two the phantom pain of the magma still haunted him that it sometimes ached so painfully all over that he'd find himself seeking out the nearest source of freezing cold water almost instantly. It had been a few weeks since his awaking and he really had missed a lot that had gone on in the world outside his volcanic coffin, like for one Chris had become the captain of the B.S.A.A's Alpha team and every time he thinks about that he gets a small feeling of emotion stir deep within him that he can't quite understand and when he thinks about it everything just turns up not actually what he is looking for, He won't call it compassion cause how could he possibly feel compassion for the man who's ruined all of his plans?.  
Wesker sighs annoyed as he walks to the bathroom of the small apartment he was staying in, his thoughts again lost on his feelings for his mortal nemesis and slowly frustration grew and his anger made itself presence as he walked into the dark bathroom eyes glowing red brightly. He slowly stripped of his clothing before flicking on the dim light and heading for the shower turning on the cold water, He pushed his anger to the side and froze it with the cold water once he stepped in, he had made plans for today and he was finally going to put it into action, after a few weeks of researching and getting some information from some liable sources he had made his plan and laid it out carefully , There is was no more time for waiting around cause to the world he was dead and he could use the cover of darkness and the excuse of rain to hide himself from those who know his appearance. 

As he stepped out of the shower he glanced at himself in the small mirror just above the sink and let out a small sigh, his body was still trying to heal what Uroboros had to him and while the smaller patches had already faded and disappeared the larger ones were still gonna take sometime to fully repair what had been done, Though through the week he had been examining himself to see if any real major changes has accrued to his surprise not much has really changed and the only thing that he could say to have any effect that wasn't his skin was his eyes the seemed to change from their normal red-orange with a hint of gold to his old eye color of icy pale blue-grey whenever he was content or serious or calm though his pupils never changed from being silts. He looked away from the mirror before he walked back to the main room to get dressed before heading out into the stormy weather, tucking a envelop he had on the night stand neatly into his coats inner pocket, he didn't really bother to have his hair slicked back in it's usual fashion if it was just going to get messed up again cause of the weather and the more he doesn't look like his 'old' self the more effective his plan will be. He gently wraps the scarf around his neck and mouth before finally heading out to his destination to deliver the envelop and do the next step of his plan.

\------

When Chris arrived to his apartment he instantly felt alert, something wasn't right about his apartment and he couldn't tell what it was but something or _someone_ has been in his apartment cause it felt heavier walking in the in front door, Slowly and silently he closed the door behind him gently locking it before slowly drawing his nine-oh-nine out of it's holster and began to move as quietly as a man of his stater and size could through his apartment, slowly he checked the living room thoroughly before moving to the kitchen, then bathroom and lastly his bedroom. Nothing was stolen or stirred out of place and he turned on each light of each room he exited as a little reminder he's been there and when he came find nothing out of the ordinary he felt suspicious and looked through the living room again after walking out of his bedroom and turning on the lights to the living room he began his search which ended quickly as he found the enveloped placed on his coffee table. It wasn't there before he left so there was no why in hell it was something he placed there, slowly he holstered his nine-oh-nine and inspected the envelop and gets a bit surprised to see it was addressed to him, Quickly he opened the envelop to find a neatly folded letter and upon taking it out a small photo fell out of a motel he's driven by a few times on the way to the HQ, gently picking up the fallen photo he examined it turning it over finding a motel room key taped to the back of the photo. "What the hell?...." He mumbled to himself looking over the picture again before placing it on the coffee table with the envelop and drawing his attention to the neatly folded letter he was still holding, Slowly he unfolded the paper and instantly felt his heart stop as he looked at the short written letter and instantly knew _who_ had been in his apartment.


	2. Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "More and more I find myself wondering if it's all worth fighting for."

Wesker sighs silently as he scanned the parking lot of the motel, he was waiting for the special guest to arrive, It was a test for the first part of his little game he had planned and player one has just started the game and it was up to player two to how it played out. He stayed hidden under the cover of a few trees to stay out of the rain and also to be out of sight of any one who was in the area since it was a bit strange for someone to stand outside in the rain looking at a motel and dressed in mostly black, the _'special guest'_ was bond to show up at any moment cause he knows how long the trip would take from their place to the motel and it shouldn't take long considering the lack of traffic do to the weather. After a few minutes of waiting and watching Weskers patience grew slim as the rain began to pour down harder and when he began to think he should go look for the _special guest_ he spotted his car pull up into the parking lot of the motel, smirking softly to himself, he watched the car park and sit idly for a few seconds before turning off and the one he'd been waiting for slowly exited the vehicle alone, He turned and left his hiding spot as Chris locked his car and began to jog towards the motel.

\------

Chris had troubles sleeping that night as he had to force himself multiple times not to go to the motel at night and to get some rest before he went head first into what could possibly be a trap Wesker had laid out for him, That morning he reread the letter to himself debating rather or not to get the B.S.A.A involved, If it was a trap he'd be putting the lives of agents on the line and he wasn't ready to do that and if it wasn't a trap then they'd start to question him and the meaning of the letter and keep him under surveillance consider how big of a threat Wesker had become to everyone but.. if he went at it alone then he wouldn't have to put anyone's life at stake and only have to worry about himself and he's fought Wesker plenty of times so it wouldn't be anything worth bring the B.S.A.A in for since they don't know what it's like fighting a tyrant of Weskers caliber... Chris sighed heavily as he made his decision and made his way to the bathroom where he took a warm shower as he began to think about his decisions more carefully and how he's gonna go about it if it's a trap he's about to walk into, Today was going to be a long one.

Chris arrived at the motel as it began to pour down rain harder, he sat there for a few seconds thinking over his decision one last time before finally turning off the engine and getting out of his car, He locked the car before jogging towards the motel stairs to get out of the rain and to look for the room the key was assigned too. He glanced at the key in his hand reading the number before heading up the stairs, 'Room 208...' He thought to himself as he made his way down the row of rooms and reading each of the door number before coming up to the right one and standing in front of the door. Chris hesitated a bit as he stood there hand on the handle and key clutched in the other, He didn't know why all of sudden he was nervous but at the same time how could not he be at the thought that behind the door could potentiality be a living breathing dead man who's been presumed dead for almost 3 years and not that he feared the thought of Wesker coming back from the dead but more so that maybe Wesker had truly achieved his deranged goal of finally becoming a god and that he'd be facing him..... _alone_ , Chris shook his head as he took a deep breath and exhaled it as he finally opened the door and stepped inside to find to room was empty and dark. He put the key in his pocket as he walked farther into the room shutting the door behind him and turning on the lights and scanning the room finding it untouched and empty though upon his scanning he saw the small gift and envelope on the bed purposely placed for someone to see.

Chris walked over to the bed confused as he examined the envelope and gift that were addressed to him, 'What game are you playing Wesker?' He questioned himself picking up the small gift and examined it carefully finding it was nothing dangerous just a small wrapped box that made a clinking sound whenever it was moved around, Chris sat down on the bed and began to unwrap the gift frowning slowly as he felt a small amount of pain in his chest, he could that the wrapped box was nothing dangerous by the way it was wrapped, He remembered way back in the S.T.A.R.S.'s days when they celebrated their second christmas together that he received a present wrapped just like this one from the _ex-S.T.A.R.S Captain_ , it was the last present handed to him by Jill who could tell he was just as shocked as everyone else that the Captain had actually participated in the event as well and when he opened the present he was struck speechless when he took it out of the box and when he glanced at the Captain he could see the faintest smile that you could easily mistaken for an illusion of the lights, He felt his chest hurt more at the thought and he looked down at the box frowning more as he slowly opened the box and looked at the pair of dog tags inside that where set up in way so it would make noise when the box when moved.

"Why?..." He growled low as he took the dog tags out of the box and examined them closely before clutching them in his fist and turning his attention to the envelope quickly picking it up with his free hand and quickly opening it not really caring that he ripped the envelope a small bit as he fished out the letter inside and opened it up reading it to himself and finding another set of directions and a long written passage, He reread the letter a few times before his attention was pulled from the letter and brought to his ringing phone in his pocket and he must've answered it a bit to aggressively cause the voice on the other end answered caught off guard.

"Is everything alright Captain?.."

"....Uh Yeah everything is fine, what's up Piers?"

"..The guys were wondering if you would be down to go out tonight?"

Chris stayed silent for a few minutes thinking of his choices as he looked at the letter,

"Captain?"

"Yeah i'll be down, we meeting at base?"

"Yes sir"

"Alright i'll see you boys then"

"Alright Chris"

Chris hung up and slowly let out a sigh as he got up and pocketed his phone glancing at the letter and dog tags, He's got tomorrow and the day after that off, whatever game Wesker is playing he's playing it smart and like always he's two steps ahead of him, Chris looked at his watch and frowned at the time before he gathered the dog tags and letter together and puts them both in the envelop before putting the envelope in his coat pocket and makes his way towards the door, 'Fine Wesker i'll play your little game and this time it'll be just me versus you' He told himself as he left the motel room locking the door behind him and heading towards his car as lighting strikes in the distance. He's made his decision and he's not backing out now, he's going at it alone even if it might cause him to get into trouble this is his personal mission and if playing Weskers game will keep him from trying to destroy the world again then he'll play along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (( Short Chapter, Should i keep with long ones or start making short ones?, ~~Sorry if it's bad...~~


	3. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Wesker! You are alive!"_

A another letter, another location... First his apartment to the motel and now to a hotel that is a hours drive out of town into the next one over it's like a paper trail... He's leading him somewhere or is he trying to get him to see something? He really couldn't tell and he was trying not lose sleep over it but it was harder then it seemed since he had a growing sense of confidence the more he thought of playing along with Weskers game and something else grew as well and un-buried itself from the grave he put it in.

He sighs as he slowly smoked his last cigarette taking a long drag before blowing out the smoke into the night as it drizzled a light shower thunder roaring softly in the distance warning him of the up coming weather, 'tomorrow...' Chris drops the bud of the cigarette and steps on it with a heavy sigh before retreating back inside and walking to the bathroom for a warm shower before bed, his thoughts of tomorrow where leading to all kind of possibilities but none ever really sticked but then suddenly thoughts of the day after started coming up and boy was he gonna be facing the real challenge there, He's going at this alone but will he really be up to playing along with Weskers game and play the part of the legendary captain that _defeated_ Albert Wesker 'once and for all'?.

Chris frowned to himself once he got out of the shower and dried himself off lazily as he made his way to his room, He might have rekindled an old flame but he wasn't going to let it be sparked into a fire or so he hopes it wont.

\------

Wesker looked out the window of the hotel room at the dark sky as the rain outside poured down harder against the glass, he sat alone in the dark just looking out into the night life of the town below as people where rushing home to get out of the bad weather and into the warmth of their homes,  
_'I should've killed you years ago...'_  
_'Chris....'_  
"....."  
_'Your mistake, It's over Wesker!'_  
_'Over? heh I'm just getting started!!'_  
Pain.  
_'Time to die Chris'_  
Irony.

Red orbs appeared in the glass reflection of the window and looked right at him, "....." He knew his mistake and the reality it now in tells, It wasn't a mistake for not killing him but at the same time it was, he could've achieved so much if _**He**_ wasn't around but for some unknown reason he could never bring himself to actually kill Chris....  
"Chris..."  
Wesker growls low as he watches the orbs glow brighter in the reflection as he felt anger flow through him but something else went with the flow as well and he wasn't sure what internally what it was but it bothered him greatly, He stood from his chair and walked to the bathroom of the hotel room and never bothered with the lights anymore since he didn't have his sunglasses with him at the moment it made traveling in the light a lot more challenging as the effects of the virus did a number to his eyes and either way he was easily capable of adjusting to his surrounding in the dark once he got use to the lay out of things, 'Tomorrow...' He thought to himself as he started a cold shower before undressing and stepping in.

\------

Chris sat in his car and yawned before he drank his coffee with a small groan of exhaustion, He arrived to the hotel an hour earlier then the time given but to him he didn't truly care cause he didn't have the greatest night of sleep, It was lighting and thundering pretty loud last night and he woke in panic as his night terror dragged him to the mansion and it played out a lot more terrible then it actually was at the time and at some point he fled to the window finding it not broken and that he was in his bed room not the library of the Spencer mansion on Rockfort Island, He sighs heavily as he stretched and looked at his watch, '20 more minutes till i'm suppose to arrive....why am i even waiting?....' He questioned himself before shaking his head and finishing his coffee and exiting his car and jogging to the Hotel from the parking lot. Once he got inside he took a piece of paper out of his pocket and read the directions he copied down and followed them by step, walking out of the elevator and to the room was one of the most awkward things he had felt like he has ever done cause he seriously didn't belong up here, The hall was nicely decorated and suited for the hotels suites. Chris looked at all the rooms unsure if he should just go back and wait the 20 to 15 minutes or keep going and be early and thats when he saw the door number of the room he was there to go too....well to late now....

He approached the door and opened it surprised it was unlocked but not so surprised to see the room pitch dark aside from the small amount of light emitting the room from the lighting outside, He slowly walked into the room closing the door behind him.

"Remarkable, actually came early for once"

Chris almost jumped from his skin one he heard the other man speak but kept his composer as he glanced around the room in search of the source of the voice, "Where are you hiding Wesker? come out and face me like a man if you even are one"

Chris saw a flash of red to the right of him and he kept still as he listened for his movements as the red eyes disappeared into the dark, "playing the silent game now huh?" Chris slowly walked further into the room still staying on alert as he carefully moved in the room and glancing around whenever the lighting emitted a small amount of light into the room.

"I've never truly understood you Chris" Wesker growled low as he stalked around the other man like a hunter to its prey, he had to try hard to keep his eyes from glowing but it wasn't easy when anger was filling him quickly.

"Yeah and i never understood you either until you betrayed S.T.A.R.S."

Silence filled the room at the mention of the old squad they use to be apart of, the silence didn't last long for a loud roar of thunder came and shattered the silence and was accompanied by a bright flash of lighting that lit the room long enough for Chris to see that Wesker was standing in front of him.

"You were always one of the best but of course that was cause you were one of my men"

"....Why did you bring me here?"

"Multiple reasons"

"Them being?"

"You'll have to find that out on your own Chris"

"If you brought me here to kill me then do it!! but you know i wont go down without a fight!!"

"...You have such a strong will to fight Chris"

Chris shivered softly at the way his name rolled off of Weskers tongue and he instantly grew tense as the atmosphere around them grew heavier.

Wesker slowly circled around Chris lost in his own thoughts as his interest suddenly sparked and curiosity of things that where 'signs of weakness' or 'pointless' became more important over everything else, Why did he stay here when Chris came? why was he so interested in seeing how much the other has changed? What about his nemesis was intriguing that kept him wanting to be around him more? So many questions and no answers to any of them, 'Would he know? would he understand?' His thoughts confused him and he continued his short circles around the other who he noticed grow tense, "What about you is so interesting Chris?"

"What?" He was caught off guard by that and he looks around confused trying to find the other truly not liking this game of hide and seek in the dark cause he was getting the feeling of hunter and prey and he was the prey that was being circles by a dangerous predator that could attack at any moment,

"Hmm"

"What game are you playing Wesker?!?!"

Wesker watched the man look around quickly in search for him, softly he smirked before quickly frowning as he watched Chris still,

"How in hell did you survive after what happened at the volcano? i saw you fucking die....how the fuck 3 years later you come back to life?!" Chris growls as he studies his surroundings eyes adjusting to the dark hands slowly clutching into fists, That was something he really wanted to know though he probably should've kept his composer cause he moment he spoke he saw the red glow of cat like eyes in the dark but rather it was a good thing or a bad thing at least he now knows where the other was at in the dark room.

"A Mystery you will never know Chris"

Chris growls low as he keeps his fists clutched and looks at Wesker annoyed, "I'm tired of your fucking mind games Wesker why can't you just tell me? it's just me and you there's no fucking reason to keep hiding"

Wesker smirks softly getting the other man getting angry with him and he chuckles softly as he shrugs a bit, "True but how can i trust you to no go and tell your team about this if i do tell you?"

".....Fuck you.....You know i would've told them by now if that was the case"

Wesker laughs softly again as he watches Chris and slowly approaches him, "Heh Poor Chris"

Chris growls more as he watches Wesker approach him, gently his fists being to shake as he holds himself back from swigging at him and hitting him as hard as he possibly could but the likely chance that he'd be able to actually land the hit on him was pretty low regardless if Wesker saw it coming or not, "I'm being serious Wesker" He continued to growl as he looked at the man in front of him, "It's just me and you and no one else" He glared at the red eyes that looked straight at him.

Wesker looked at the man as he glared at him, he saw no lie in what the other said and no fear as they stood a few feet apart from one another, his eyes continued to glow in the dark as another flash of lighting lit the room again and the silence fell once again and as the silence fell a fury grew in him as his own internal feelings began to fight one another for what unknown reason he couldn't think of and he has come to realize that now being close to Chris he felt something in him spark and his interest grew and he was fighting that feeling but why? he had no clue, He snarled annoyed at himself more then the one in front of him as his own understanding began to split in two, one side interest and confusion and the other anger and hatred...He got lost in his own confusion before he could realize Chris was looking at him concerned and a bit confused and when he did notice it he attacked for a surge of adrenaline stirked him from his building fury.

Chris was caught off guard by the sudden punch that sent him stumbling backwards and into the table behind him and quickly he regained his composer as he instantly dodged another attack that he heard land on the table behind him. Chris acted quickly while managing to put some distance between him and Wesker as another strike of lighting lit up the room, Chris got into a defensive stance as he watched the feline eyes follow him as they slowly circle around each other keeping the distance between them far but slowly closing as each turn Wesker drew closer to him. He striked first and didn't let his surprise last long as Wesker was quick to counter attack him just as quick as he was to dodge him, they swapped places as Chris dodges Weskers attack again and stumbled a bit trying to keep his balanced as Wesker quickly attacked him again punching him hard in the stomach twice. 

Wesker chuckles softly as he watches Chris stumble backwards holding his stomach, slowly he approached him which to his surprise Chris used that as an advantage and quickly tackled him to the ground and went for another hit, He dodged the punch and Wesker smirked just the tiniest amount as he felt the floor underneath him shake softly from the amount of force Chris was trying to attack him with, He really has changed in the 3 years he was gone.

Chris growls as he continued to try and hit Wesker who let him be on top of him but didn't let him land a single hit on him and before he could give another strike Wesker changed their positions by throwing Chris off of him and onto his back and quickly punched him hard in the face as he quickly got on top of him holding him down by his throat. Chris instantly grabs his forearm to try and pry his hand away from his throat as it slowly began to squeeze his throat cutting his air way and blood flow.

"Wes....Wesker...."

Wesker felt the adrenaline slowly being to dissolve as he continued to keep his strong grip on Chris throat, he watched him as he struggled under him to get his hand away from his throat so he could breath again, What about him was to interesting that he has kept him alive for so long?....What is this feeling that hes feeling building up inside him?... Wesker stared at Chris as he continued to struggle to get his hand off him throat.

Chris quickly gasps as the grip on his throat loosen but the hand never left, He looked up at Wesker and stilled instantly as thunder roared and lighting lit up the room enough for Chris to see Weskers face for a split second, his eyes where still glowing softly but they read sadness and confusion as well as his expression pained his heart greatly, It was rare that Wesker ever showed any emotion behind that mask that he always weres but two things Chris has noticed where his sunglasses where missing and that he could actually read one of the tyrants expressions that wasn't just pure hatred.

They stayed still as neither man dared to move as they stared at one another eyes soon making contact and locking with one another, the silence was a comfortable one but the atmosphere was uncomfortable yet they didn't dare try to change it.

Weskers frown deepened as he locked eyes with the dark chocolates eyes as if looking for any answers to his confusing questions but it was all drawing blanks cause to get the answers he needed he needs to ask the right questions to get the answers but to ask them to the man below him he wasn't very sure on how to go about doing that, He sighs silently as he leaned closer to Chris, half lidded eyes slowly stopped glowing as a quick plan laid itself out in his head and he just went with the flow of motion as he slowly presses his lips to Chris'.

Chris tensed up as he felt Weskers lips press against his, he felt his heart being to race as he tried to make sense of whats going on and why but nothing was coming to mind and faintly he wasn't truly caring enough to understand why as his mind slowly drew a blank and that flame that had rekindled itself now was growing bigger and brighter as he slowly kissed the other back feeling the hand on his throat slowly relax and disappear freeing him from being pinned to the ground but he didn't break the kiss or make a move as the setting seemed so peaceful and calm like the storm outside had finally passed and all was fine.

Though soon enough a loud roar of thunder came with another flash of lighting and the two separated both speechless letting the silence linger longer as they made eye contact once again in the darkness of the room as they stayed close before the other slowly began to lift himself up off of the man beneath him, not a word spoken as they separated yet the lingering want to stay together became strong as the reality of the temperature in the room shown that the room had grown cold.

Wesker slowly made his leave as more confusion began to show itself more, the feelings, the sensations....He wanted to know more about them but at the same time he wanted to be alone and away from Chris to try and figure out why he of all people makes him feel such things for Excella has tried multiple times to get some kind of reaction out of him with her poor excuses of seduction. He left the other there on the floor of the hotel room and not saying a word as he left the room.

Chris laid on the ground motionless as his heart still raced in his chest, He was lost in the darkness as his imagination played with his aching heart. He knew he shouldn't have gone at this alone, knew he shouldn't have let it happen or last for so long and he hates that he's fallen for him and once had that flame been put out only now for it to be rekindled but maybe that was a good thing cause after Wesker's 'death' he couldn't bring himself to forgive himself for killing him for what reason he's not sure but what he can come up with was it was probably because that naive point man still had a bad crush on the _Captain_ even after what happend at the mansion, Chris groans softly as he slowly covers his eyes with his forearm as lighting striked and thunder roared reminding him that he was still in the hotel room on the ground.

'.....Tomorrow is going to be even more of a challenge now....' Chris groans more to himself as he got up and looked at the closed curtains of the window and shook his head as he tried to find the bed and laying down only to find that was a mistake as it smelled like the man who just left the room not to long ago and as he felt pain in his chest he give up on trying to will his tired body up from the very comfortable bed and away from the scent, oh well it was a free room and a great bed and the energy from his coffee vanished quicker then he thought it would and soon he felt his eye lids grow heavy as he gently nuzzled the pillow with a frown as he slowly dozed off, He wasn't ready for tomorrow and what might happen but god does he hope it'll go smoothly....Hopefully.


	4. BSAA

"First day back from being off and it stopped raining"

"Heh must mean today's going to be a boring one"

"Actually it's your 'favorite' kind of day Captain"

"....Work on your sarcasm Ace, sigh How much is there to do?"

"60."

".....No way of talking myself out of this?"

"I'm afraid not"

"Ugggh"

"Sorry Captain"

Chris sighs heavily as he rubs his eyes as Piers walks out of his office only to return a minute later with a stack of papers, 'This is going to be a long and boring day...'

\---

"Come on Captain, You can finish this last bit!"

"Piers give me a break!! I've been at this for 5 hours! at least let me take a smoke break!!"

"Captain"

"Lieutenant" Chris growls low as he looks at his second-in-command annoyed, he sure as hell won't lose this fight for he was really getting stressed out and Piers knows that it'll end bad if he hasn't had one, He would've brought alcohol to help with his stress but it was unfortunately banned at the HQ so smoking was his next best stress reliever. 

Piers pouts a bit before sighing, "Fine, 15 minutes" He crosses his arms before looking at his watch as Chris got out of his seat with his jacket and quickly left the office.

\------

"How's Chris doing?"

"He seems to be doing okay, Just went out on a smoke break and how are you Major Valentine?"

"I'm doing alright and please Piers call me Jill, we went over this"

"Yes ma'am"

Jill sighs as she looks out the window and down at Chris, "First Kijuju and then what happen in Edonia...." She slowly frowns as she watches Chris relax alone on the bench outside.

"You're worried about him"

"Yeah...He's still under going rehab for his amnesia?"

"Yes ma'am"

"....Good" She turns and faces Piers with a soft smile before softly patting his shoulder and walking away from the window, "Tell Chris when he comes back from his smoke break that i'm taking me,you and him out for lunch, it'll be nice to hang out with him again"

"Why am i coming along if you want to hang out with Chris?"

"I wanna hang out with you to Lieutenant Nivans! but they also would probably think it's a good idea if you came along in case something went wrong and i can't help Chris out"

"Huh, Alright I'll let him know" Piers looks at his watch before looking out the window at Chris who continued to enjoy his smoke break.

"Need me to send someone to get him?"

"No ma'am i'll go get him"

\------

Chris sighs heavily as he finally finished the paper work. An hour till his lunch break with Jill and Piers... Why did he agree to it?... He yawns softly as he looks out the window frowning slightly. What is he doing now? What's he planning for their little game?.

'.....'

He hadn't thought about _him_ at all since he woke up in the hotel room where they had encountered one another then fought then...... Chris felt his heart pound in his chest as the memory came back to him. Chris shook softly as he continued to look out the window, An hour before he has to meet with Piers and Jill, An hour to get his feelings under control as the fire he put out 15 years ago relit itself into a strong flame after the memory played again in his head.

He's now regretting having slept in the hotel room he met **him** in, cause now not only does he regret having slept in the room but also cause he got an actual full nights sleep, It wasn't because the bed was comfortable but because his scent was there. He felt his heart beat faster as he thought on it more, he felt so comfortable and....safe..., like all the worries and pain was gone and that he was okay and not having to go to fucking rehab any more, that he can finally relax and the nightmare and night terrors would finally leave him alone.

Chris groans into his hands as he rests his elbows on his desk. 30 minuets to get his feelings back under control and go and hang out with Piers and Jill for lunch.

\------

"Chris!!!"

"Captain are you okay?!"

Chris blinks confused as he was pulled from his thoughts as a hand appeared in front of his face and he looked over at Jill and Piers frowning as he sees the concerned look on his friends faces, "What?"

"Are you okay? You had that thousand-yard stare..."

"Yeah, I'm okay"

"You sure?"

"Yes Jill, just have a lot on my mind"

"Like what?"

"Just a lot of stuff"

"...okay"

Chris sighs heavily as he looks down at his barely touched lunch, he knows Jill is asking cause she's worried about him but he is telling the truth when he says he has a lot of stuff on his mind, he looks back out the window and frowns softly, "What's today's date?..."

"the 27th"

"Of what month?"

"March Captain"

"....." Chris looks back down at his lunch as flashbacks of Kijuju begin to play in his head. His expression grew dark as more flashbacks came to him along with a painful headache, "20 days....3 years....Kijuju..."

\------

"Take Chris to the training room, it'll be good for him to work out some of his stress"

"Alright Major Valentine"

"Sigh you're dismissed Lieutenant"

Piers laughs softly before leaving Jill's office to go and search for his captain, He's been put in charge of him ever since he stubbornly came back from rehabilitation, being his second-in-command and his 'caretaker' he enjoys the time they now get to spend together more often then not, even if it's just them sitting in silence in the Alpha team barracks while Chris read over some files and paperwork from time to time, it was surely better then a 20 minute visit to the rehabilitation zone.

Piers sighs softly at that thought, He knows Chris is a man of action and even after suffering from PTA he still is, he really feels like he shouldn't be working but he also knows that Chris would come back to work even if he was signed to stay at home to rest. Piers frowns to himself as he continues his search for the captain, ' he's still learning a lot from the 3 months he's been missing and Major Valentine has been doing her best from at keeping Command from sending Chris on a mission for his PTA and probably PTSD could give him an attack at any moment during a mission.... And things are getting more shifty as more intel on the C-virus is coming up and as well as that Agent and Mercenary are still missing from the last we heard from them...' he groans as he shakes his head, walking into Alpha teams barracks he spots the explosives expert.

"Hey Marco, have you seen the Captain?"

"Hmm no i haven't Lt."

"Hmm okay, i've already checked his office and outside..."

"He's probably at the shooting range"

"Alright, Thanks Marco"

"No problem"

\---

Piers had checked the training room just to be sure Chris wasn't there before he headed to the shooting range where of course the large brunet was, Slowly he approached the booth where the man was shooting his nine-oh-nine pistol at a few targets.

"Marcus got me permission to be here"

"how'd you know i was here?"

"Heard you come in and i'm the only one here at the moment since everyone else is in the training room or working on reports"

Chris fired the rest of his clip into the targets and sighed softly, "Somethin you need Ace?"

"No Captain" Piers walked into the booth beside his and looked at Chris' targets he's been shooting.

Silence fell between the two as the sound of gun fire played in a rhythm of it's own as each bullet left the barrel and went to it's destination.

"Let's play a game Captain" Piers broke the silence after Chris shot another target.

"What kind of game?"

"hmm a point game, one with the most points win"

"....Alright, what else is there to this game?"

"We have 15 minutes to get as many points as we can and we each teach a turn, I'll go first"

"Heh heh ya sure you wanna go first?"

"Mhm"

"Alright Nivans you're on" Chris smiles softly at Piers as he reloads the nine-oh-nine and hands it to him, "Loser buys the other lunch tomorrow"

Piers smiles confidently and took the nine-oh-nine accepting the challenge, "heh alright challenge accepted!!"

\---

"Haha looks like you're buying lunch Ace!"

"That was unfair!"

"Not unfair! you could've easily beaten me!!"

"With a sniper rifle!!"

"Hahaha should've brought your gun then Piers!!"

"Whatever! ha only needed 20 more points and i would've had you beat Captain!"

Chris laughs happily and shakes his head as he smiles softly at Piers, clicking his nine-oh-nines safety on before holstering it with a soft sigh as he looks at the clock, "Good game Ace, guess i'll be heading home now"

"Alright Captain, have a good rest of the day"

"Thanks Piers, you have a good rest of the day too"

\---

Chris arrived home with a frown letting out a long sigh as he made his way up to his apartment, Today went better then he expected well aside from what happen at lunch but that's beside the point, He played his part at the HQ and now he's home to deal with the rest of the weight from today.

Chris walked into his apartment with a small yawn, walking to the living he turned on the lights before sitting on the couch and noticing the envelope on the coffee table, 'Wesker.....' Slowly he picked up the envelope examining it before opening it and taking out the letter inside.

".....How do i make time to go there....."

Chris read the letter again as he got up from the couch and walked to his bedroom so he could write down the instructions given to him. Upon entering his room his attention was caught by the photo placed facing downwards on the stack of papers on his desk, which in fact has been touched for his usually messy desk has been cleaned up, 'you didn't mess with it before why did you mess with it now? were you looking for something?'. Slowly he placed the letter down and picked up the photo that had a small note written on it. 

' _Messy as always, when will you ever clean your desk Chris?_ '

Chris looked at the note annoyed before turning the photo over and almost dropping it if he hadn't instantly started clutching the photo, "why are you bringing up the past Wesker?....Did your death in the volcano finally make you sane?" He mumbled as he couldn't stop the few tears that came and the feeling of betrayal that washed over him as he looked at the old S.T.A.R.S photo of Alpha and Bravo team.

"So many things i want to ask you....so many things i want to understand and more importantly why?" He slowly places the photo next to the letter as he glanced at the alarm clock next to his bed, He's going to have to make a decision, a potentiality big one.... The farther away he takes him from the HQ the more time it'll take to get back home, He probably wont get another full nights sleep tonight but this is something he'll need to think over tomorrow when he's alone in his office for now he'll try and relax and enjoy the rest of his day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (( ~~~~Squint hard enough and you can see a little bit NivanField~~~~


	5. Chapter 5

Dark skies lit up with every strike of lighting as the heavy thuds of rain against the roof of the car was the only sound heard aside from the soft hum of the car as it drove down the quite street away from the city, He made his decision, a sleepless night again and a late call to HQ that if anyone that didn't know of his condition picked up would have probably not allowed this but they all knew, every single one of them knew and so they give him permission and now here he is driving to the far away place in the middle of the night with his grown insomnia keeping him awake and chilling coffee for that little extra need for caffeine to help keep him going a little longer.

A month and a half to play this game of his.

\------

The warm amber glow from the lit fireplace was comforting yet discomforting at the same time as the flashbacks came to him one at a time, the fight in the volcano which appeared clearer this time then the first time it was shown to him, S.T.A.R.S training days and various of other jumbled up memories. He groans softly to himself as he holds his head siting closer to the warmth as the area around him grew colder, ever since the kiss the jumbled up flashbacks began to happen more frequently and with that came headaches and feelings he seemed to have felt at some point in his life but never remember feeling them or did he purposely bury them for whatever reason he can't remember.

A small growl admitted itself from his throat as he closed his eyes tightly trying think straight before he was attacked with another flashback but unlike the others this one was different and that made him freeze up as the vision shown something that made his heart ache and blood boil.

" _Chris.............CHRRRIIIIISSSSS!!!!!"_ He yells loudly as he stood from his chair eyes glowing red as a mixture of pain and anger hit him, the flashback haunted him for a little while longer before clearing away as he walked away from the warmth holding his head, growling loudly.

He grew annoyed as he walked out of the living room and into the hall holding his head as the pain never ceased and the questions of why went unanswered, he snarled as he stopped growling and tried to regain his composer, to try and think straight but most of his attempts failed as his want for violence grew and the headache turned into a migraine.

Wesker growled loudly and quickly sprinted outside into the pouring rain as phantom pain began to come along with the next flashback of being in the boiling hot magma of the volcano. He feel to his knees and grunted heavily as he squeezed his eyes shut tightly as his vision distorted and blurred as nausea began to make a bad taste come to his mouth.

\---

Wesker stayed in the pouring rain even after his migraine slowly faded off into a numbing pain and the deafening silence around him faded into the soft sound of rain fall. He breathed in soft labored breaths as he felt his energy drain from him and his head clear to nothing but blank thoughts as he became soaked in rain, he could be thank full that the virus increased his already strong immune system that he wont get a cold from being drenched in rain water but it didn't help when his body temperature dropped and he felt himself begin to shiver softly, he wasn't fully human but he wasn't fully infected either....no thanks to the volcano that killed a decent sum of the virus in his system off along with Uroboros.....

He's come to learn that he hasn't lost most of his super human abilities and that he does now in fact need some of the daily human necessities to keep from feeling horrible, mostly that being sleep and every now and then something to drink and eat but he can still survive very long without them.

He kept his eyes closed as he relaxed on the grass with the rain still pouring heavily over him and another flashback playing, this one different from the one before but it was calming yet still painful as he frowned with only one person coming to mind as he watched the flashback.

\------

Rain stilled poured heavily as Chris slowly pulled into the drive way of the small house, yawning loudly and stretching in his seat as he puts the car in park and slowly turned the engine off before looking around with a small groan, he had been driving for a while and exhaustion was starting to dawn on him as he had ran out of coffee on the ride. Slowly getting out of his car he stretched again to get the blood flowing in his legs again before he began to walk to the front door after locking his car and pocketing his keys. It was a quiet place built near some woods and quite the distance from the city.

Chris was unsure rather he should knock or not but when he tested the doorknob and found it unlocked he took it as a sign that someone had been or was there, Slowly opening the door he walked in from the pouring rain to the comforting warmth of the hallway, closing the door behind him he slowly made his way to the living room trying to be alert the best he could in his tired state.

The home wasn't anything to interesting as most rooms were pretty dull and not much of personal items were seen in the living room though the fire place was still lit signing that someone had recently started it or had recently tended to the flame, the kitchen was clean and spotless and the pantry had food in it though god knows if any of it is still good or not, the bathroom was just that a bathroom and the guest room looked similar to a new room at the barracks on base which had a bed, small desk and nightstand.

Chris frowned to himself as he made his way to what he guessed was the master bedroom and slowly he placed his hand on the handle as he felt a sudden wave of nervousness over come him and his heart began to pound a bit harder, 'No....No...No, calm down...Breath....He's playing a game with you....theres no need to act this way, that flame may have re-lit itself but he's still the enemy....no matter what happended two days ago.....', He took a deep breath and let it out slowly regaining his senses and opened the door.

He froze in the door way as the light from the hallway filled the dark bedroom enough for him to see where the bed was and **_He_** was there....laying on the bed under the covers, just silently sleeping and moving slightly.

Chris was stuck in place, he didn't know what to do or how to go about this situation, hell he wasn't even sure if it was even Wesker who was lying in the bed, He slowly flicked the switch on the wall and stayed near the door as the person under the covers groaned from the light being turned on and hid themselves under the covers.

He frowned a bit before slowly walking over to the bed after finding the will to move and confirmation that the person in the bed wasn't going to come out from under the covers any time soon, as he approached the side of the bed the one under the covers suddenly moved causing Chris to freeze up and almost jump from his skin at the sudden movement but soon they stilled and Chris shook his head as he soon began to move again and got near the night stand before stopping and grabbing the blanket and slowly moving it from the persons head ready to pull away if it was some random stranger and book it out of the house.

At the first glimpse of blond hair he internally let out a sigh of relief as he was glad that it was the Tyrant but at the same time he had a growing nervousness as he pulled the blanket far down and saw the blonds face with a few black patches on his jawline trailing down to his neck, Chris felt pain strike him in the chest as he clutched the blanket and quickly removed it from the bed to which woke the man on the bed.

"......."

"..."

"......."

"Why did you bring me here...." Chris growled slightly hiding the pain he felt with annoyance as he dropped the blanket to the floor as the other slowly sat up on the bed covering his eyes with his hands, "Answer me....."

"....Why did you come here?" Wesker hissed softly as he uncovered his eyes and glared at Chris

"You told me to come here!!!"

"...You know you didn't have to come or did curiosity make that much of an impact on you that you had to come?"

"......Wesker" He growled annoyed as he glared back at the man before frowning and noticing the color of the others eyes and his anger slowly left him, "Why are you taking me farther away with each letter?"

"I don't know, Why do you think i want to get you farther way from the anti-bioterrorism group hm?" He slowly crosses his arms and showing a calm composer as he sat there slowly relaxing himself.

"To keep me from calling any backup? or getting any help from them at catching you?"

"Hehe You were always so smart Chris"

Chris clutches his fists as he snarls a bit at Weskers slight smirk, "What where you looking for when you where in my apartment? and why do you keep bringing up the damn past?!"

Wesker slowly frowns and snarls at him as his eyes slowly change to glow red, "Maybe that's what i was looking for Chris, the past, I was "asleep" for "3 years" "

"But why?! so you can do something about the betrayal that happend years ago?!" Chris growled as he felt hurt from mentioning the mansion incident.

"Maybe or i could have also been looking for something else" Wesker kept his arms crossed as he watched Chris grow increasingly more agitated.

"What?! what could you possibly looking for at my apartment!?!"

"Have you slept yet Chris?"

"...wha...Don't change the subject!!!"

"You should also stop drinking so much coffee as well, probably why you have problems sleeping"

Chris looked at the other confused as his mood instantly shifted from angry to confusion at the sudden change of topic from the other to himself, "What the hell do you mean by that and no i don't have sleeping issues!!"

Wesker rises his eyebrow as he examines Chris, it was very obvious that the other had issues sleeping, the darkish bags under his eyes, the slight sway in his stance and the instant moodiness which obviously was not from Chris being mad at him, "Is that so? Then you wouldn't mind laying down on the bed then?"

"And have you try to kill me?! Hell no!!"

"Chris, We both know that if i wanted to kill you, i would have done it a long time ago, come on Chris~"

Chris growls low and snarls a bit as the other teased him clearly amused, "I'm not laying in the same bed as you..."

Wesker chuckled softly slowly getting up smirking, he uncrossed his arms as he watched Chris back up from him almost tripping on the blanket he dropped on the ground but quickly regained his balance and shot daggers at him, "Still think your not tired eh Chris?~ and hmm if i remember correctly i don't think you ever had an issue sleeping in the same bed i have before"

Chris felt a small blush slowly creep onto his face as he remembered passing out in the hotel rooms bed, softly his fists shook, "...F-Fuck you!!" He tired his best to keep his voice straight as he was getting a headache and mixed feelings.

Wesker laughed softly as he smiles slyly at Chris and crossed his arms, Chris continued to glare daggers at him before looking to the side and taking off his wet coat, "If you want me to do that then i guess i shouldn't get your bed wet since it's still fucking raining"

Wesker looked at him a bit surprised but he continued to smile slyly at him and offers his hand to him to take his coat which Chris gave to him hesitantly at first.

Chris sighs as he picked up the blanket and placed it back on the bed as he kicked off his shoes annoyed trying his best to contain a yawn as Wesker watched him still holding his coat, "grr how long do i have to lay down for?"

"3 minutes" Wesker walked past Chris to the door way and leaned on the door frame watching the brunet as he stood next to the bed looking down at it in thought wondering actually why is he doing this so willingly before it dawned on him that he came here for a reason and took his month and half off just to play this game with the blond.

"Your gonna watch me?...."

"For 3 minutes, Yes"

"....Okay..."

Chris slowly layed down on the bed and almost passed out right then and there because of how exhausted he suddenly felt but he forced himself awake as he slowly got comfortable on the blanket, '3 minutes....3 minutes isn't so bad, yeah i can do that.....i can last that long.....but the bed so comfortable.....' Chris stared at the roof as his eyes slowly closed and sleep quickly and unsuspectingly took him away as he soon passed out from exhaustion.


End file.
